La Mentira
by Clavel
Summary: AU The Lie Set in 1852, Jesse and Suze were in love. Then someone told them certain lies that pulled them apart. Now they are pushed together again, and the truth shall see the light
1. Chapter One

_Se te olvida (You forget)_

_Que me quieres a pesar de lo que dices (That you love me no matter what you say)_

_Pues llevamos en el alma cicatrices (For in our souls we carry scars)_

_Imposibles de borrar. (That can't be erase)_

**LA MENTIRA**

**Chapter One**

_**Suze's P. O. V.**_

I was born in San Francisco in the year of 1834 to the name Susannah Simon. When I was six my father died of a sudden heart attack. Mom and I lived with my grandmother for a while, then she meet Andy Ackerman a fellow widower with three sons – one my age, one older and one younger – they fell in love, got married and mom and I moved to Carmel by-the-see. I was only nine years old, and I was determined to make of Carmel my home and of the Ackermans my family. It worked.

I loved my life in Carmel by-the-Sea. I don't think there was a day, till the very moment I ran away, that I regretted leaving San Francisco and following my mother to Carmel. But that was before our big fight. That was before he broke my heart.

When I was sixteen, I had to run away… The pain was too big to bear. I had trusted him with everything I was and all I got in return were lies. Then, on the same day I found out he had been toying my heart, that Jesse was, in deed, going to marry Maria -the day is now known as the worst day of my life – my mother announced that Paul Slater had asked for my hand in marriage and she had agreed. I yelled and screamed. Broken as my heart might be, I wasn't about to agree to marry a guy I didn't love, let alone Paul Slater –who was all chummy with the Slave runner in town: Felix Diego. So that was the big fight. And I had to run away.

Where did I run? To San Francisco, my hometown.

My grandmother still lived there, and she welcomed with open arms. My best friend –pre Carmel era -Gina still lived there and it also turned out that my other best friend – the one I made in Carmel - Cee Cee Webb was attending finishing school there too.

Two years later, just after I finished school and got my certificate as a teacher, my grandmother died and I was left groundless. There was not much of a reason to stay in San Francisco anymore,

I didn't want to go back to Carmel. But I couldn't help it, my inherency couldn't last forever, I had to get a job. I jumped at the job when Father Dominic sent a letter telling me that one of the ranchers was looking for a governess for two young girls. Plus, Cee Cee was moving back to Carmel too because our old friend Adam had offered her a job managing the Carmel Pine Cone, the news paper in town.

I know, in the middle of 1850 a woman leading a paper was scandalous, but Adam said that he didn't knew anyone who had better orthography -or knew more big words – than Cee Cee Webb. So Cee Cee and I packed our belongings – we had been camping at Gina's house – and took the train to Carmel.

Adam picked us up at the station. Cee Cee would be staying with him and his family at his house in town –he didn't wanted her living alone with the bunch of strangers that passed by the town every day – I was escorted to the Mission, where I found Father Dominic –once my teacher, now one of the few people I can still relay on.

Adam and Cee Cee made me promise I would come back to town to see them next week. Part of the job was that I had to live in the ranch. I was ok with that; I didn't have any other place to go, though my mother's house was right there on the hills. But I couldn't go to her. Plus, staying in one of the ranches outside Carmel would meant that the chances of running into him would be very close to nil.

I was chatting away with Father Dominic, he was telling me how excited my little stepbrother David was about seeing me again – though it would have to wait till Sunday at the church. It was true that I hadn't spoke or wrote to my mother in the last two years but I still kept correspondence with Father Dom, David, Adam and –surprisingly – my stepfather, who had been far more supporting than my mom in the whole "over-my-dead-body-I'll-marry-Paul-the-Spawn-of-Stan-Slater.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once we had made it out of town.

"You'll see Susannah. Patience is-"

"A virtue, I know," I kept quiet for a while but then I realized that we were getting closer to _his _house. And I didn't like that very much. My worst assumption was made true when we reached the De Silva Ranch. "No, father, you gotta be kidding me." I said as he forced me to get off the carriage.

"Now, now, Susannah. Whatever happened between you and Jesse was long ago. You need this job. And is the only one available. Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe you have no money to get back to San Francisco. So is either here or back to your mother's." Father Dom said, he had me on that, and he knew it.

I would have hated him, but he was my homeboy, you know. Plus, I'm pretty sure is a sin to lie to a priest.

…

_**Father D's P. O. V.** _

****

Yes, I know, it was a little bit of a dirty play. But the burden of a truth I couldn't tell was weighting down heavily on me. I couldn't tell the truth to Susannah or Jesse, but I couldn't just let Maria de Silva get away with what she had done to those two. Maybe, if I forced them together, they would talk and find out the truth by themselves.

"Mr. De Silva will see you two now," a young maid said.

Jesse's father had died six months ago and now he was the master of the De Silva Ranch. His mother had passed away too, just a month before. Catherine De Silva had been the one supervising the education of the two youngest De Silva girls. With her death, Jesse had been forced to find a governess for Julia and Maria del Pilar. He had asked me if I knew of someone willing to fill the position, and I thought of Susannah. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for, so the truth could come to the light.

"I can't believe you are making me do this," Susannah said, pacing around in the most un-ladylike manner, "Father Dom… you know,"

"Yes, I know." I did, I did know, I knew things she was totally unaware of. I knew Jesse hadn't broke his promise, I knew Susannah hadn't broke hers – like Jesse thought she had – I knew. And it was time for they two to know as well. Clever had been Maria when she told me what she had done under the cover of the sacred secret of confession. "Now stop before you burn a hole in the carpet,"

"Father Dominic," Jesse's voice greeted me and I saw Susannah stop abruptly and go pale as a ghost. "A pleasure to see you as usual."

"Likewise," I said politely. "Now I leave so you can talk with the girl I brought. I'll be outside."

Yes, I left. Before I closed the door behind me, the last thing I heard was "Susannah!"

…

_**Jesse's P. O. V.**_

"Susannah!" I yelled in surprise, I couldn't believe it was her. No, she couldn't be back. Not now. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Father Dom… job… here…" she muttered so softly I only could make out a few words.

"What?"

"Father Dominic told me he could get me a job, I didn't know it was here." She repeated, she hates to repeat what she says and her temper got the best of her, making her voice firm and nothing like it had been before. "I wouldn't have come if I had known." She said. She sounded angry with me. What has she to be angry about?

"Well, no one is making you stay," I snapped. Turning away from her. It hurt too much to even look at her.

"I have no other place to go," she said quietly.

I know this. Father Dominic had told me that the woman who was going to take the job had no other way of supporting herself than the job I was offering. But that didn't made sense, Susannah had her mother and her stepfamily. "You can go to your mother,"

"I rather walk back to San Francisco than go to my mother," again, there was anger in her voice.

I know that there were a lot of fights between Susannah and Mrs. Ackerman. I was the reason behind many of those fights. Mrs. Ackerman didn't believe I was sincere with my intentions towards Susannah, so she kept pushing her to Slater. I was just waiting so I could tell my father I wasn't going to marry my cousin Maria, but then I heard that Susannah had agreed to marry Slater… I had heard it from his own mouth. In the end it had been Susannah the one who wasn't serious about us.

But then she disappeared, and not with Slater… and, I admit, that didn't made any sense. Now she was here, again.

Against my better judgment I found myself asking, "Are you really qualified for this position?"

"Yes…" she answered with uncertainty.

"Then, fine, you can stay. At least my sisters like you." I said, running my hand through my hair as I always did when I was nervous.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

I shouldn't have done it, but if Father Dominic had said it, then it must had been true, Susannah didn't had any other place to go. And, no matter how much hurt she had caused me; I couldn't just throw her out. Two years might have elapsed already, but love doesn't die that easily.

"Yes, really." I said. Still not looking at her. "But lets make something clear. I don't want to see you. Understood? You are here to take care and educate Mapi and Julia, you and I have nothing to do with each other. I don't want to have you in my face all day. STAY OUT OF MY WAY."

She didn't answer right away, so I turned to dace her. "Is that clear, Susannah?" I asked using my most menacing voice; I sounded surprisingly a lot like my father.

"Yes," she answered through gritted teeth. "I'll stay out off your way."

Good, what did I got myself into?

…

End of Chapter One.

…

Notes;

I hope this isn't being too confusing. It will have to be for a while before Suze and Jesse find out the truth….

Please, R/R.

Much love,

Alex.

P.S. Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.

P.S. S. **PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**LA MENTIRA **

**Chapter Two**

There was certain sadness hanging around the hallways in the Main House at the De Silva Ranch. You could feel it in the thick, warm air, in the quietness that made the house feel haunted, in the hushed voices of the maids when Jesse walked pass them. I had been at the Ranch's grounds quite a few times. Just a couple to the actual house, but never this far in.

After saying goodbye to Father Dominic, with whom we both were kind of peeved, Jesse showed me my room. It was the former room of his oldest younger sister –Tess – who had married three months before. He explained – in a brisk, detached voice – the basic layout of the house – for example, that Julia's and Mapi's room were to the left of my room, and that Margarita's and Delia's room (his other two sisters that were currently visiting Tess) across the hall. He informed me of my obligations and the basic schedule of the house, that three meals were served a day – at eight, two and seven – and stuff like that.

Then he reminded me that I shouldn't be crossing paths with him more than necessary – meaning we were never to be alone, and that the only times I would see him would be at meals when we would be surrounded by other people – and then leaved me to unpack my belongings and settle in.

I didn't hurry, it would only take my a few minutes to unpack, I didn't possessed that much clothes, though I loved fashion I wasn't exactly swimming in money. If it hadn't been for the combined support of my grandmother and my stepfather I would have never been able to pay for finishing school. I was opening the windows to let the fresh air come in, being so close to the ocean, Carmel had a lovely weather. Warm, but lovely.

As I turned around, I saw two pairs of dark chocolate eyes…

"Hi, there!" I said and two girls came into view.

"Are you our new teacher?" Asked one of them.

"Yes, I'm Suze Simon,"

"I'm Julia," the girl said, "This is Mapi," she added pointing at the youngest girl, "She doesn't say much since mom died."

For what Jesse had told me, I was guessing Julia was eleven and Mapi eight. They were adorable little girls. Both had that healthy rosy color that kids get when they are healthy, brown eyes and darkish hair. I kneel down so I would be on eye level with Mapi.

"Hi, Mapi."

"You look familiar," a sweet little voice said. I smiled, just a little. "Doesn't she looks familiar, July?"

Julia looked shocked. "That's the most words you have put together in weeks."

"You're not answering my question," Mapi said impatiently. Julia stopped looking at her and turned to me.

"Yeah, you do look familiar. But I don't know from were."

"Probably church," I said, "My mother is married to Andrew Ackerman, I used to live on the hills."

"Yeah, possibly." Julia agreed.

They stayed in my room helping me to get settled in. As predicted, unpacking didn't take much time. But surprisingly, by the time we were doing it was 6:50 in the afternoon.

"I'm going for Abuela," Julia announced and disappeared.

Mapi and I started to walk towards the dining room, and she challenged me to a race.

"Maria del Pilar, what is this behavior?" Jesse's stern voice inquired the second she entered running ahead of me.

"I won!" Mapi squealed happily jumping around him, who was trying to appear mad at her but was failing miserably. "I won! I won!!"

"Yes, you did." I said trying to catch my breath. "I so need to do more exercise,"

"¿Quién eres tú?" (Who are you?)

"Es Suze, abuela," Julia said in perfect spanish, "Te hable de ella, es nuestra nueva maestra." (It's Suze, grandma, I told you about her, is our new teacher.)

"Oh. I'm Eugenia De Silva," the elderly woman said in a just slightly accented English. "Welcome to the house, make yourself feel like home," she said and to my utter most surprise, pulled me into a hug. "You can call me abuela, like anyone else,"

"Um. Thanks." I said. No one had hugged me since my grandma passed away. Then she let me go and started to walk towards her seat at the end of the table.

"Suze is going to sit next to me," Mapi told Jesse who just muttered a _'fine'_

Jesse was about to sit down at the head of the table when abuela smacked him whit her cane. For a woman around 65, she moved very quickly "Aren't you going to help the young lady?"

Jesse, murmuring something that sounded a lot like curses in Spanish, got walked to me, pulled my chair back, I sat down and he pushed the chair again.

Julia, Abuela and Mapi were inquiring me about all sorts of things. I was answering politely about school, my friends and such.

"Now lets get to the juicy part," Abuela said, "Man. Do you have one?"

Both Jesse and I chocked with the soup we were eating. "No ma'am." I answered through a fit of coughing. "I was focusing on school and taking care of my grandmother,"

"What about our old friend Paul?" Jesse inquired.

"Spawn of Satan never had anything to do with me." I answered defensively. "And you should know that."

"Yes, of course," he said in a voice that told me he didn't believed me.

Look, I know that it probably wasn't a hot idea; you just don't do that to your employer. But I was really upset. I mean, after swearing he loved me, Jesse had gone off and agreed to marry Maria, and then I had the belle of Salinas' County, Maria De Silva herself, saying it to my face.

So yeah, I threw a piece of breed to his head, and it hit him squarely on the face. He shot me a look of deep disgust, I did just the same. And then as if on cue, both of us stood up saying "I'm not hungry." And stormed out in opposite directions.

On my first night at the De Silva Ranch, I went to bed hungry and heartbroken. I couldn't help it. I cried. Being around Jesse had finally gotten to my nerves. I still missed him, when I was sad my first impulse still was to run to him. Jesse would hold me in his arms and say everything would be all right. Just that nothing would ever be all right again. Jesse, the only man I had ever loved, had betrayed my belief that he would never hurt me.

…

End of Chapter Two

…

Notes:

Here is the deal:

(Only read if you want to know why Suze and Jesse are acting the way they are=

By the time the story begins two years have elapsed since last time Jesse and Suze saw each other. On the same day Jesse broke his betrothal to Maria, so he could finally tell everyone he wanted – and was going to – marry Suze, Maria got very pissed off and to make Jesse suffer she made a deal with Paul Slater. Maria went and told Suze that Jesse had asked her –Maria - to marry him and that they were going to marry. At the same time, Paul found Jesse and told him Suze had agreed to marry him – Paul.

Jesse and Suze would have talked and solve things, but when Suze got to her house, her mother told her that she had to marry Paul, Suze said "no way" and ran to San Francisco without talking to Jesse about what Maria said. Jesse could never ask Suze the truth about what Paul had told him.

So they both believe the other lied. And they are angry at each other. They are so angry by now that the last thing they want is to ever be in sight of the other ever again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**

Much Love,

Alex.

P. S Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.

P. S2 **PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

**LA MENTIRA …**

**Chapter Three**

…

**JESSE'S P. O. V.**

Susannah's presence was intoxicating. I couldn't avoid it no matter how hard I tried. She was still every bit the charming young woman I had fallen in love with. Even throwing bread to my face was the kind of thing she would do. It hadn't even bothered me when she did it and that got me to be angry, but not at her, I was angry with myself. So, so angry because each time I saw her bite her upper lip –something she always did when she was reading – I felt the urge to walk over her, sweep her into my arms and kiss her as if there was no tomorrow.

I miss her.

But kissing Susannah's soft rosy-red lips has one before been my downfall. It had taken all my energy for months just to stop thinking about her every waking hour. And even at that I still thought of her very often; it could really be just about anything what would remind me of her: certain sent, a song, her favorite flowers growing in the field, the sound of the ocean breaking against the beach. Now she was back in my life, and in my thoughts 24/7.

I couldn't hate her, I tried. I really did and I truly couldn't.

She was so good to my sisters. Since her arrival, for the first time in months, the house felt with some life. Mapi was laughing and talking again. And Julia was playing around like any other normal girl instead of just burring her nose in big, dusty books. Even Abuela likes her, and she doesn't like everybody. I think that if the first time hadn't hurt so much, I would fall in love with her again.

**Suze's P. O. V.**

I never thought it would be this hard to have Jesse back in my life. He is still so sexy that it hurts. Though he avoids me most of the time now. I really thought I was going to lose my job over The Bread Incident. But I didn't. I have been almost a week here and – though I always thought of myself as a city girl – I quite like the Ranch.

"Do all the clothes you have are black?" I asked Mapi the morning after The Bread Incident while I was helping her to get dress. Julia answered me from across the room.

"Yeah, is the appropriate since our parent's died."

"But… I mean, I understand my grandma died last month, but even I stopped wearing black already."

"Well, we just haven't got new dresses," Mapi admitted, "Jesse said he would take care of it, but I think the whole girl-stuff makes him nervous. Like he wouldn't know what's a petticoat."

"Yeah," Julia agreed with a laugh, "Could you talk to him, Suze?"

"I'm not sure, I'm supposed to stay out of his way…" I murmured absently.

"Oh," Julia said looking kind of glumly but then she brighten up, "I know, we could use Margarita's and Delia's old dresses. Remember that mom put them away someplace in the attic because she said those dresses were still good and we could use them some day?"

"Yes!" Mapi said. "But, what if they don't fit?"

"I can fix that," I said. "I used to help my friend Gina to fix her clothes. I could make them fit. What do you say if we ditch the afternoon lessons and go looking for them?"

Julia and Mapi agreed. And so we found the dresses. Mrs. De Silva had been right, those dresses were barely used, and with a few touches here and there they looked like new. Abuela helped with the repairs, she said she was happy to see more color around the house.

And on Sunday, both Julia and Mapi were eager to go to church and show their new dresses.

"Do my hair, do my hair," Julia asked jumping all around. I pulled her hair back in a half ponytail and she seamed pleased. I did the same to Mapi's hair.

…

**JESSE'S P. O. V.**

The journey to the town and church was uneventful. Both Susannah and I were silent because Abuela made us sit together. May I take this moment to point out that she looked beautiful? When we got to church, I helped everyone, even Susannah, to get off the carriage. I was going to offer my arm to my grandmother but Abuela said: "I can walk perfectly fine on my own, now you go and be an gentleman and walk with Susie."

"But Abuela…"

"I mean it, Hector De Silva," she said holding her cane up quite menacingly.

So I went to Susannah and linked her arm with mine, she looked so surprised. I was too; I was surprised at how warm I had felt when I had grabbed her hand. "I would do anything no to get smacked with that cane," I said trying to explain myself.

Susannah smiled. I was smiling back, but then both our attentions fell on Paul Slater, who was standing by and looking at Susannah. She turned and buried her face in my arm and we started to walk faster into the church. I threw a very nasty look at Slater. It wasn't jealousy, all right? It was just that no man should look at a woman the way Slater was looking at queri- I mean at Susannah. No woman deserves to be looked at like a piece of meat. Besides, Susannah works for me, so technically she is my responsibility. Ok? So it wasn't jealousy.

The fact that I hate the guy's guts had nothing to do with it either.

…

**SUZE'S P. O. V.**

Yes, trust Spawn of Satan to ruin everything. Jesse had smiled at me. Ok? He had smiled at me, and we were walking together like we used to do and, true, it was only because Abuela had ordered him to do so. But the smile was sincere. I know it was. And then Paul Slater had ruined it.

I hated the way he looked at me, as if he was picturing me naked in his head or something. He terrified me. There was something so animal-like in his gaze when it fell upon me. Something that I couldn't quite place. Raw lust, I suppose. I hated that feral grin of his. I hated the terror it made me feel.

Because that was the truth: Paul Slater scared me. The way he wanted me, it scared me.

Jesse never scared me.

Not even with his hot, most passionate kisses did Jesse ever make me feel uncomfortable. He never looked at me the way Slater did. No, Jesse never made me feel like a dirty piece of meat. Oh, no. The way Jesse used to kiss me - and cares my face and say all that stuff in Spanish I never understood – made me feel beautiful and special. Sacred even.

I buried my face against his arm to avoid Slater's gaze. Jesse seamed to get the message since he started to walk faster and I caught his pace.

Later, as I was hanging with Adam and Cee Cee, catching up with the gossip in town, and even chatting with my stepbrother David, I was glad Paul did not approached. I could feel Jesse's gaze following me and I was sure that if Slater came around, Jesse would kick his butt. Funny how, though the guy didn't seem to have a problem breaking my little heart, he had all sorts of problems with Spawn of Stan looking at me.

…

End of Chapter Three.

Notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I want to make some things clear: No Jesse didn't married Maria. She is married to Felix Diego. Yes, I'm going to keep Suze's ability to see ghosts out of the story. The reason why they haven't asked the question "Why didn't you marry Paul/Maria?" is that they are still very convinced the other lied.

But the question shall be asked soon. Next chapter is going to be fun.

Thanks again for reading!!!

Much Love,

Alex. (a. k. a. Clavel, a. k. a. AurynFaith, a. k. a. whatnot.)

P.S. Sorry about the bad grammar and stuff.

P.S.2 **PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!**

P.S.3 Yeah, Johnny Deep is on our side


	4. Chapter Four

**La Mentira**

**Chapter Four**

**_Suze's P. O. V_**

Mapi and Julia were so tired that they decided to take a nap instead of the afternoon classes. I let them. There isn't really much I can teach them after eating, they are either too full to think straight or wondering what there will be for dinner. Though I have been at the Ranch for almost three weeks, I haven't had the time go where I wanted to go the most. So I decided to take a walk up to my favorite place in the whole world. Well, the place that means more to me in the whole world, place that happens to be within the De Silva Ranch.

I found my self in front of it, my favorite place. It was a tree.

But not any tree.

It' was our tree. Jesse's and mine. He told me he loved me under it's shade, we shared long, lazy, summer afternoons - the kind you could only get in Carmel by-the-sea - just laying on the grass talking about love.

I remember those afternoons. Jesse was always carrying one of his boring books. We would sit under our tree and he would read out loud. And I was willing to listen about something I hardly understood, just so I could hear his smooth, silky voice. Eventually his voice would fade away, and I would fall asleep -my cheek against his hard chest, his hand stoking my hair- to the lullaby of the gentle rhythm of his breathing and the calm song of his heart.

But those days are long gone…

So many hopes, so many shattered dreams…so much love wasted.

Then I heard someone approaching, but I didn't move, I thought it was just someone on his way to out of the ranch and to the town, or in direction to the main house. It wasn't. It was Jesse ridding his horse.

Jesse and I had managed to avoid each other most of the time. I hadn't thrown any more pieces of food to him again. Though we still had to sit together at church, but only because abuela and her cane. And because Slater was very bothersome. Last week he had come over to me when I was talking to David and asked if I hadn't changed my mind about our marriage. Like hell I'm never going to change my mind about that! The worst part was that Jesse heard it all. And my mother as well. She said that I was being immature because I choose to work for a living than marry rich.

But whatever. The problem at hand was that I had Jesse right in front of me, and in our special place…

"What are you doing here?" he asked dismounting his horse, he didn't looked pleased.

…

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

I know it sounds pathetic but I can't help myself.

I still go every chance I get. So many memories.

"What are you doing here?" I heard myself ask in a voice harder than what I had intended.

"Um. Nothing, I was just leaving," Susannah said quickly without meeting my gaze. "Sorry I disturbed you." She yelled as she ran away, back to the house. Part of me was glad, only God knows what I might have done if she had stayed longer, I might very well kissed her – something I had managed to avoid so far. But the other part of me all that wanted was for her to stay and things to be like they used to be.

I lowered to the grass, resting my back against the tree.

I had first kissed her here.

Susannah had been laughing at something I was saying, and I just knew I had to kiss that smile of hers. She was only fifteen and already was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And that kiss was like coming home.

I had stolen some random kisses when I was younger, stolen kisses from various women who never really meant much to me. But that was until I snapped out of it and noticed the lovely girl Susannah was growing to be. And it wasn't just that she was pretty, she was also funny and smart, and independent… and so… everything. And I knew, for the moment my lips touched hers that I was in love.

Her lips had been so warm and welcoming, and tasted so sweet. I hadn't stole that kiss – or the ones that followed. That kiss was mine. Susannah's kisses were all mine, they had been all long. They were there, in her lips, waiting for me.

Or that's how it had felt.

I couldn't bear remembering that, I tried to don't think about it, but all I had to do was reach out and trace with my fingers the initials I had craved in this three. S J. With so much love and with so many hopes for the future had I craved those letters years before.

…

I stayed out there for a long time; by the time I made it to the house it was already pass dinnertime. And that was ok, I wasn't even hungry.

"Jesse!" Someone stopped me in the door, it was Carlos, one of my friends and my right-hand at running the Ranch, "Some of the men that were watching the fields came back, they are hurt, some thieves trespassed, I think they are the ones who have been burning the houses all over the county. For what they say I think they are near here. We better go and find them before they make it to the house."

"Yes, of course, get some people ready, I'll go for my rifle," I said running inside. I went to my room for my weapon and was ready to run outside, but then I got a second thought and grabbed my spare gun. Then I went knocking to Susannah's door.

"What?!" Susannah asked opening the door. She was only wearing a light nightgown, I couldn't help it, my gaze flickered down her body, she didn't even notice.

"Some thieves have trespassed the ranch lands, take Mapi and Julia and go to abuela's room and lock yourselves there." I said recovering from the thrilling sight of her form. I'm a man after all, I can't help myself, "Here, remember that I taught you how to use it?" I said and I gave her the other gun.

"Yes, I remember," she said but she looked white with fear.

I felt my free hand go to her cheek and cares it softly, then I kissed her forehead, "I promise everything will be ok, querida. Don't fret. Just do what I say."

She nodded, "Take care of yourself, Jesse." She added.

I didn't realized I had called her 'querida' until I was walking back outside. It had been so natural to me call her 'querida'. Before, when we were together, I had practically never called her anything else.

(Let's jump the boring part about the thieves, shall we?)

**Suze's P. O. V.**

I was so scared last night. So, so scared.

But then Jesse kissed me – in the forehead but still – and said everything would be fine. I can't believe that it just took a little kiss to make my fear go away. I had been talking to abuela while Julia and Mapi fell asleep again. At least three hours had passed since Jesse and the others went out, it was nearly midnight when we heard some noises in the hallway.

"Susannah," I head someone knocking softly, "abuela, are you ok?"

I opened the door quickly, there was Jesse, all sweaty and with a ribbon of blood down the side of his face but otherwise unharmed. "Oh, Jesse, I was so worried about you!" I said throwing my arms around him.

"I'm fine, querida, I'm fine," he said hugging me back.

Then we put Mapi and Julia back in their beds. And I cleaned the little wound over his right temple, even when that meant I had to go into his room. Pretty manly room he has, by the way. There was a moment in which I thought he might kiss me. But he just gulped and said "Good night, Susannah" and escorted me to the door.

End of chapter Four.

Notes:

Sorry for the delay!!!

Jesse isn't married to anyone. Mapi and Julia are his sisters.

The 'question' shall be asked next chapter. Is kindda cute!

Gotta run, My sister is kicking me out of the chair.

Much Love,

Alex.

**P.S. PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**LA MENTIRA**

**Chapter Five **

**Suze's P. O. V.**

"I know!" Mapi yelled suddenly while we were eating a late breakfast the following day, "Why don't you and Jesse get married?!"

"María del Pilar!" Jesse yelled while I chocked with the milk I was drinking.

"But, I think is a good idea," Abuela intervened calmly. Jesse shot her a look but he was too much of a gentleman – and way too afraid of her cane – like to yell at her.

I thought the whole thing was over, I mean, that it wasn't more than an embarrassing moment. But Mapi and Julia wouldn't drop it.

"Mapi, please, just let it go." I pleaded for what I felt was million time,

"What? You don't like Jesse? Is that it? Because I thought you too looked rather chummy last night." Julia intervened.

"Of course I like Jesse," I said. "And yes, we know from a while, but he is not interested in me, not that way." I could feel those words making my heart sink down my stomach.

"That's not true!" Mapi yelled. "And don't say I'm too young to understand. That's what Jesse did. But I'm not. I know Jesse likes you. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is looking. He looks at you the same way my papá used to look at my mom."

I didn't know if that was true. Not then anyway. All I wanted was to Mapi to understand, "Sweetie," I said kneeling down in front of her, "I loved once and it hurt too much," I wasn't going to tell them about Jesse and me, I couldn't, "I don't think I will love again."

"I know, I know," Julia said, "Jesse used to say the same thing."

"What?" I said turning to her.

"Yes, he was going to marry someone a while a go. But then she said she would marry some other guy…" she looked thoughtful, trying to remember something, "Slater, I think…

"I never said that I would marry Slater, that was my mother," I murmured, earning an odd look by Mapi and Julia. I felt lightheaded.

Julia continue though "He even had broken his betrothal to our cousin Maria because of this girl but…"

I could feel my heart in my temples; it was beating so fast "What?" I asked weakly, "Jesse never broke the betrothal, Maria told me he had asked to marry him. She told me, straight and to my face. Two years ago, she told me, they were going to marry…"

"What are you talking about, Suze?" Mapi asked. "You know Maria?"

"I… I… I have to go," I said standing up and running outside. I think abuela asked me where I was going when I ran into her one my way out but I don't think I answered.

"Susannah!" I heard Jesse yelling, but I didn't turn, I kept running. Everything was so confusing. What if Maria had lied? I mean, she married Diego, not Jesse and… and…

**Jesse's P. O. V.**

"Susannah!" I yelled after her but she didn't answered.

"You think we said something wrong?" Mapi asked Julia as I entered the living room, Mapi and Julia were looking out the window.

"What have you two been saying to Susannah?" I asked.

They looked at each other, "We are not sure," Mapi said.

"What do you mean?"

"See, we were explaining Suze about how your had broken your engagement to Maria for that girl, and they she murmured something about, what was Julia?"

"Suze said she had never agreed to marry Slater, that that had been her mother," Julia said. I must have looked more than surprised since Julia asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I heard myself saying. Hadn't been Slater's exacts words that Susannah had been "glowing with joy" when he had asked her to marry him. But she had told the girls she had never agreed. Susannah had no motive to lie to them.

"Anyway," Julia continued, "Then she said that Maria had told her that you had asked her to marry you and that you and Maria were going to marry."

"Then I asked her if she knew Maria, and then she said she had to go," Mapi said.

I sank down in one of the armchairs. "Are you sure that's what she said?" I asked.

"Yes." They both said and nodded.

Is not that I don't trust my eleven and eight years old sisters, but I needed validation. And I just know where I'm going to get it.

"I'll be back." I said getting off the chair and out.

…

I arrived at Maria's house not an hour later.

"Hector," she said in that little girl voice of hers, "What a surprise."

"I bet. Now, Maria, I need you to tell me why exactly did you tell Susannah I was going to marry you after I broke our betrothal?"

Her expression changed, "The little skank told you that?" she said.

"Stop the name calling," I said. "Now you're going to tell me what you tell her and why."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if not, I not exactly sure what I'm going to do to you, but is not going to be pretty," I said in a menacing way.

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't threat. Now tell me. Or I'll make sure everyone in all Salina's County knows that your first child was already on the way when you got married." I knew that if something worried Maria was her reputation. I had heard my uncle Ricardo saying this to my father; it was the only reason why he had let Maria marry Diego.

"Ok, fine. Yes I told you beloved Susannah we were going to marry." She admitted, fury written in her face. She wouldn't risk her good name. "Her expression was priceless when I told her. I bet you looked quite the same when Paul told you he and your beloved Susannah were going to marry." She said the 'beloved Susannah' as a mockery, and I wasn't about to accept it.

"You and him were behind all of this."

"Of course I was!" She yelled, not caring who listened. "You stupid bastard broke our engagement for that little skank. I couldn't take that quietly such blow on my pride. So yes, I helped Paul on his quest to get Susannah to marry him. But your girl decided to run away instead of marry Paul. Not that I cared either way. I got you down and that Susannah was out of the map and feeling quite miserable herself."

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled. "YOU HEARTLESS, VINDICTIVE BITCH."

"I won't allow you to call me names in my own house!"

"Oh, yes, your precious house. The precious house of your beloved husband, the one you had to bail out his gambling debts. The one that rather hang out with the whores in town than with you. The one who gets you pregnant once a year and then forgets all about you,"

"Shut up!"

"Make me. And even IF I shut up, you would have to shut up the whole town of Carmel, because that's what everyone is saying. Didn't you know?"

"Shut up, Hector!!" She yelled throwing me a base.

"I used to feel sorry for you, Maria, I really did. I felt pity for you. You don't even deserve that. You deserve everything that happens to you though. Like your father refusing to speak to you, or to welcome Diego into his house. And even that whore-lover husband you got." I couldn't stand her presence anymore, "You disgust me."

…

I raced back to the Ranch. I needed to speak with Susannah. I needed to explain. All this time I had thought she had betrayed me. She had thought just the same. If she was hurting half as much as me, she…

"Susannah!!" I yelled when I entered the house. It was raining hard outside "Susannah!!"

"She hasn't gotten back," Abuela said. "What's going on?"

"She hasn't gotten back? The sky is falling down outside!"

"No one has seen her since she ran our this morning. I'm worried about her. But I don't know where to find her." She said.

I looked outside, "I know where she is." I said getting back out.

…

**Suze's P. O. V.**

_"If is raining so hard why I feel so hot," _I wondered out loud. I had been turning the pieces over in my head. I still couldn't understand everything. But at least I was figuring out that Jesse might not have lied to me. I mean, he didn't marry Maria and… and…

"Susannah!" It was Jesse's voice. I could hear his horse.

"Jesse,"

"Oh, Susannah, silly girl, you never hide under a tree when is raining," he said, a light reproach in his voice as he dismounted and ran to me. He had found me in my secret hiding place. As he had done so many years ago when I had first moved here. I used to run to this tree – our tree – to avoid the pleasant company of my stepbrother Brad, the idiot; and later to be with Jesse. "Are you alright?" he demanded.

I was leaning against the three, I was feeling so weak. And suddenly he was close, the rain falling all around. I moved towards him and touched his cheek, "Jesse, I still love you," I said, I didn't know why I was saying it. I just knew it was the truth and that I needed him to know. "I never stopped loving you."

Everything started to spin around. I closed my eyes. I felt like I was passing out and then Jesse's arms were around me.

"I love you."

Had Jesse just said that?

"Querida, you're burning." He picked me up and was cradling me in his arms. And that's all I remember

…

**Nobody's P. O. V.**

Jesse made record time back into the house.

"Abuela!" he yelled. "I found her. She has a fever." Jesse explained in a panicked voice. Fevers were no laughing matter before the discovery of Penicillin.

"Santo Cielo," Abuela said when she placed her hand over Suze's forehead. "We need to get her out of those wet clothes, and we need to do it fast." She said as Jesse placed her in her room. "Joaquina! Estela!" she yelled till the young maids came. "Joaquina, bring cold water. Estela help me here."

"What do I do?" Jesse asked.

"You go and change. We don't need you to get a fever now. When the rain clears send Carlos for the doctor." Abuela said closing the door to Susannah's room once she had pushed Jesse outside.

Jesse changed into dry clothes, found Carlos, told him to get the doctor as soon as the rain cleared and went back to Suze's room. Abuela let him in, but only because he showed not sings of ever stopping pounding on the door if she didn't.

…

**Suze's P. O. V.**

I vaguely remember being in my room. Feeling all warm and cold at the same time. I woke up at odd hours and asked for water. There was always someone there, holding the glass to my lips as I tried to drink. Finally I recognized that person as Jesse. Each time I woke up he was there.

I don't know how much time later I woke up to feel someone touching my forehead. My eyelids felt heavy but I managed to open my eyes. As usual, it was Jesse.

"Your fever broke, querida." He said kissing my forehead. "That's good news."

"Jesse," I whispered.

"Shh. You must be tired, querida. Try to sleep." He said, voice soft. And I closed my eyes again. I think I felt a kiss brush against my lips just before I drifted into sleep.

Next time I woke up was to the sweet sent of flowers. My favorite ones, I might add. They were all over my room, the window open letting in the cool sea breeze.

"Do you like them?" Joaquina, one of the maids asked me as I sat up, I nodded. "Master Hector ordered to fill your room with flowers." She said.

Jesse had ordered to fill my room with my favorite flowers; that was just so like him. "Where is he?"

"Asleep." Abuela informed me, "Finally. Carlos and I managed to convince him to get some sleep. He didn't move more than three steps from your side since you fell ill. He was very worried about you. He loves you so much, Susie."

"He does?" I asked, feeling all my hopes go up, maybe he had indeed said he loved me before I passed out.

"Of course he does. He never stopped loving you this past two years." I looked her in astonishment, "Yes, I know about the two of you. He told me. Jesse always told me about what happened, I know he wants to tell you himself but I know you must be dying with doubt so I'll tell you now,"

Abuela's voice was the only thing I could focus as she told me what had really happened. Maria had lied to me, she had only told me she was going to marry Jesse because she was angry at me for being the reason Jesse had broken their engagement. And she was confabulated with Paul-serial-shagger-Slater. It was a very simple plan: Maria got her revenge against Jesse and Paul got me. Only that I ran away before letting that happen.

He hadn't lie to me!

"Abuela," Jesse's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "May I have a moment with Susannah?"

"Yes, yes, I'll leave." Abuela said walking out.

"She told you, didn't she?" Jesse asked seating down on my bedside.

I nodded.

And then there was no need for words.

Jesse just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close for a kiss. A real kiss, like the ones we used to share before this all started. It was a kiss I saw no reason to hold back now that I knew his heart was mine, just as my own heart had always been his. So I sneaked my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When the kiss ended I stayed in Jesse's arms for a while, feeling I was back home.

"Now what?" I asked after a while in silence.

"Now I'm going to marry you – like I should have done two years ago – if you'll have me, that is." Jesse answered matter of fact-ly.

What did I responded? Well, I didn't exactly trust myself with words so I kissed him to signify my consent.

I felt him slip something into my finger.

It was an engagement ring.

…

End of Chapter Five

…

Notes:

Ok, my butt hurts. My chair isn't as comfy as my sister's, and my pc is way slower. But I finished this chapter!!! Yay for me!!!

Sorry, I needed that.

Hope you're still liking this.

Next chapter Jesse and Suze visit Suze's mom. It might not be pretty. From where did Jesse got the ring so quickly? You'll find out next chapter too.

Abuela never meat Suze, btw, when she was with Jesse. She just senses that there was some history between Suze and Jesse, unfinished things per se, and wants them to fix them.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.

And sorry for the bad grammar and stuff.

Much love,

Alex (a. k. a. Clavel a. k. a. AurynFaith a. k. a. whatnot)

**P.S. PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE.**

P.S2 If some PFCer happens to read this, please note that at least I didn't call Paul "Spawn of Satan" this time. Serial shagger is not so bad.


	6. Chapter Six

**LA MENTIRA**

****

**Chapter Six**

Jesse didn't let me get out of bed for another week after my fever broke. He said I was still too weak. It took a lot of convincing for him to allow me to leave my room and stay at the living room with Mapi and Julia, and even at that I was to stay laying down in one of the couches. But at least the girls were catching up with their lessons. And they were very happy when they heard Jesse and I were getting married.

Jesse had told me he had bought my ring two years before, that one time he had to go to San Francisco because his father wanted to import cows from Chile. Down at the docks some man by the name of Jack Sparrow – a pirate of course – told him that the ring was part of a pirate treasure that he had brought from the Caribbean. It was said the ring would bring happiness to the woman who wore it. Jesse said he hadn't cared about pirate's legends, that he had just seen the ring and thought of me.

"And even after we split, I just couldn't think in another woman wearing it, so I kept it," He said, "And now it's where it belongs." It was a really beautiful ring: a little ruby in the center of a heart made by little diamonds, and it fit perfectly in my finger.

We hadn't talk about the wedding, I thought that maybe Jesse was having second thoughts but actually he was just waiting for me to feel better. I found out one afternoon he was with me in the living room. Jesse had his arms around me – there was a draft, he said, he just wanted to keep me warm – and he had my hands between his, warming them up. Then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"So, when do you want the wedding to be, querida?" Jesse asked. "I spoke with Father Dominic and he says he will be happy to marry us any day."

"I don't know, any day would be fine. I just want to be your wife," I answered turning to see him. We were about to kiss when Abuela interrupted.

"Two months." She said.

"What do you mean, Abuela?" Jesse asked, slightly irritated for the interruption.

"I need two months to plan your wedding," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet. Jesse opened his mouth to speak but Abuela didn't let him. "Hector De Silva you aren't going to deny me the joy of planning the wedding of my only grandson. Are you? Are you?"

Jesse muttered some curse under his breath but then said, "If Susannah agrees."

"Of course Susie agrees. Don't you Susie?"

"Well, I don't think my mother wants to plan it so, ok."

"Perfect!" She said sounding like a sixteen year old instead of a sixty something year old. And then she started to fuss about this and that and wedding stuff.

Jesse picked me up, according to him I was still too weak to walk, and we were about to make it out of the living room when Abuela called "I'll take you to the town very soon, we need to start to get your dress done," she said and then added. "And Hector, behave!"

Jesse ignored Abuela and took me to my room. "It's late, querida, you better get some rest," he said as he carried me. After I had settled in my bed he sat down next to me, "Querida, we need to speak to your mother," he said seriously.

"So we have too?"

"Yes."

"My mother will never accept this. She has made up her mind about what she wants me to do. She won't accept anything else." All my mother wanted was for me to marry Paul, just because he was the son of her best friend Nancy Slater.

"Well, I'm not going to let _him_ come anywhere near you, so your mother can forget about that." Jesse said in a jealous way, but cute jealous, not Othello jealous. "Maybe your mother just doubted my intentions but now that she'll see that we are serious she will accept it."

"I don't know Jesse, if there has ever been an award for stubbornness, I'm pretty sure Helen Ackerman won it."

"Querida, cheer up. I'm going to be with you when you see her. Everything will be fine," he said reassuringly. Then kissed me softly and left so I could sleep.

A week later we were standing outside the Ackerman's house in the hills of Carmel. It was just Jesse and I, we had leaved Abuela in the town making all sorts of preparations for the wedding – I had gotten the measurements taken for my dress that same day.

We talked to Andy first; he had been the one who opened the door. He congratulate us and told us that my mother was in the kitchen. I went first, if mom started to say something about Paul Slater, I knew Jesse wouldn't take it nicely. Jesse hates Paul's guts.

"Mom," I said sliding in a chair. "Jesse and I are getting married."

"You know what I think about that." She said without lifting her eyes from the carrots she was peeling. "If you only gave Paul a chance."

"Mother, I'm not going to give Serial Shagger… I mean Spawn of Satan… I mean Paul Slater a chance. The guy pretty much ruined the last two years of my life!"

Mom just pushed her lips together, "Well, I'll tell you this Susannah Simon, you'll not see a cent out of me. I will not-"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Ackerman," Jesse interrupted her, he didn't looked pleased. "We don't need your money. I got plenty on my own to give Susannah the kind of life she deserves, which is the best." It was no joke. Jesse owned the best lands in the peninsula and was one of the richest men in the county.

But the whole thing with my mom wasn't really about the money. It was more about from where that money came from. My mother believed that there were things that money couldn't buy – like prestige and a good family name, something that I liked to call pedigree. Jesse might be rich, but he didn't have the old money and name that the Slaters had. In my mother eyes, this made Jesse less; in my eyes it make him more.

Paul had been born with every privilege in the world and yet he chooses to do nothing good with his life. Jesse had - like his father before him, and his grandfather before – worked hard to create the De Silva fortune. He hadn't inherited, he had worked for it. But my mother didn't seem to see it the way I did. I feared she never would.

I shot Jesse a look so he would keep quiet, I didn't wanted him and my mother fighting. "Mom, I love Jesse. We are getting married in seven weeks. Nothing is going to make me change my mind. If you accept this, you're welcome to our wedding. If not, well… I guess I'll miss being your daughter, but I'm not giving in to what you want. And you know that already." My voice was calm and sure. I wasn't going to fight. "I'm not asking your permission to do this. I'm informing you." I got up from my chair. "I love you mom, I hope you can understand."

Once outside, Jesse hugged me and told me everything would be fine. That my mom would come around. I nodded, still in his strong arms, as he stroked my hair.

I hoped he was right.

…

End of Chapter Six.

…

Notes:

Sorry jd, I know is lame but it's the only way I could think of mentioning JD.

Suze lets Abuela call her Susie because she is a sweet elder woman… yeah, right!

Other note, it's Mexican tradition that the groom's family pays for the wedding.

And Tory, actually what happened was part of the story line since the beginning. I never explained it here but LA MENTIRA is an old Mexican movie turned into a soap opera turned into a movie turned into a soap opera. Originally I was going to base this story on the movie/soap/movie/soap (the story is the same) but I realized that it was going to be very difficult to create empathy for Jesse if I let him act like Demetrio – the leading man in La Mentira.

So I just kept some stuff from the original story –basically that a little misunderstanding can cause a lot of pain - and started to shape the fic around it, the part where Jesse finds Suze and takes care of her was on the original story.

: Sigh:I don't know what will I write next! I'll think of something.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

Much Love,

Alex (a k a Clavie a k a AurynFaith a k a whatnot)

**P.S PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**LA MENTIRA**

_Te necesito, no hay más que hablar (I need you, there is nothing more to be said)_

_¿Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? (What would my hands do if I don't touch you again?)_

_Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad (With out you an hour last for eternity)_

_Fue solo un mal sueño (It was all a bad dream)_

_Tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mi (All I care about is that now you're by my side)_

_Rompe el silencio y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin (break the silence and seal my lips with a never ending kiss)_

_Esta vez prométeme (This time promise me)_

_Que jamás te voy a perder. (That I won't lose you ever again)_

**Chapter Seven.**

I married Susannah a bright, sunny summer day.

The sky was of a clear, iridescent blue, the sea breeze cool and fresh, and the sun warm shinning down on us. It was a beautiful day. Besides that, I don't remember much else, but what I do remember… god, what I remember are the happiest memories of my life: The vision of Susannah walking towards me in that white dress, her clear, soft voice as she said _"I do."_ and that breathtaking kiss we shared when Father Dominic said _"You might kiss the bride,"_ I kissed my bride, alright.

My wife, my Susannah.

Querida.

I also remember that when I pressed my lips to her skin, she tasted so sweet; I remember the scent of her hair when I buried my face into it right before falling asleep that first night together; and how I felt when I woke up and she was in my arms.

I felt happy.

And just thinking about it makes me happy all over again.

Susannah and I have been married for five years.

Our wedding had everything that a wedding should have… according to Abuela anyway…

Someone angry: Susannah's mother, who came to the wedding but only because Mr. Ackerman made her saying she would regret not being there for her daughter for the rest of her life if she didn't go. Five years later I still am one of her least favorite persons but we tolerate each other for Susannah. Querida and Mrs. Ackerman made peaces when our first kid was getting born and Susannah told me she wanted her mommy – she also said she hated me and that she would never sleep with me again, later she said she didn't mean it – I sent for her mother and she came and they talked… I guess the two of them re-bounded over motherhood or something… a women thing, I suppose.

Mrs. Ackerman loves both Susannah and my children so I can't really be angry with her.

Back to the wedding… There was someone crying too, several people actually; among them Abuela – who said she never thought to live enough to see me getting married – and my three older sisters. Tess was being comforted by her husband – I think she was only using it as an excuse to cuddle up with her husband; Delia and Margarita –who had been mad at me for getting engaged while they were away, but soon forgave me when they meet Susannah – were crying too, but they always cry at weddings. Mapi and Julia were very happy and kept laughing at Margarita and Delia.

Drinks were all around. And there was a problem, of course, because according to Abuela there is always a fight at weddings.

Slater showed up.

And I saw myself in the necessity of breaking his nose. Not that I minded much. It was very… pleasant to hear the _crack_ noise that the bone and cartilage made when my fist crashed his nose. There was blood all over his face.

I took it like my very personal wedding present from the Paul

The Slaters also gave us a set of Iced Tea spoons, I didn't even know they had special spoons for Iced Tea- I personally don't even like Iced Tea. I know, why did we invite that bastardo's family? Well, Mrs. Slater is Mrs. Ackerman best friend

And Susannah gets along with Jack Slater –she told me she used to baby-sit him when her mother held the bridge games at her house and Mrs. Slater brought him over.

Frankly – since they met - my sister Mapi seems to get along with Jack Slater, too. And that's not the end of it; last month Jack asked me if he could visit my sister. I nearly had a heart attack, and before I knew it, Susannah said it was ok and now they go around – Mapi and Jack – holding hands when they think I'm not watching.

But I always watch.

Susannah says I'm an overprotective brother and that Mapi is fourteen now and it's natural she starts to notice boys. Again, when she dropped that bit of information, I nearly had a heart attack.

Anyway…

Susannah and I have been very happy these years. Little over a year after we married, Querida gave birth to our first son: James. And just six months ago she gave birth to Lily, our baby girl – again under the treat of never sleeping with me again and the hate proclamation but, again, she wasn't serious. And I'm glad for that, because she is – even after giving birth to two kids – the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

I won't lie to you. It's not all sugar and honey. Susannah and I have our little problems-not that we yell at each other and throw things and swear to never again speak to the other, but you know all marriages have problems - but after each fight our love grows stronger.

And managing the Ranch it's not fun and games, it wasn't before –when I threw myself to work trying to forget Susannah – and it isn't now that I have a wife and kids I want to spend every minute of my life with and I know I can't because the Ranch doesn't take care of itself.

I never expected a reward out of managing the ranch and providing for my family, it was just something I had to do. Yet so, if I had expected a reward I would have found it in my son's laughter when I pick him up and play with him, in my sisters' smiling faces when ever I see them –even if that includes allowing Mapi to hang with Jack. In my daughter when she focus her green eyes – so much like her mother's – on me and giggles, her little hand squeezing one of my fingers.

And in Susannah's warm embrace and sweet kisses when I come home after a long day of work.

That's all I really need.

End of Chapter Seven.

…

End of LA MENTIRA.

…

Notes:

What's left to say?

The Idea of Paul showing up at the wedding was Libs' – Thanks, it got me out of a tight spot :D. The names of the kids were chosen because I was hearing Coyote Ugly's soundtrack and in one song they mention Jesse James, and I thought in Jesse and then James ended up being his son name; and I always associate James to Lily cuz I'm a Harry Potter fan and I'm crazy.

And when you reach this point, it should be the end.

Thanks for reading!!!!

Icie, Tory, Smiley-Freak, Jesse's babe, happydrummergal, Ellen, SweetestReject, StarWolf 616, johnnydepp88, jerseygrl, UnangelicHalo, Delilah Wigglesworth, mecookiemonster, AmethystHannah, RayHaisa, Havana Luna, reesespeices88, JEsSiE927, Person, Ahhh, n33dz tw0 3zcp3, b2okworm1, GATORCHICK007, KristinMilly, Roomate153, znadias24, Her and Me, DancinSweethart, Sarah, MisterProngs. StarryDreamer89, Anonymous, Lauren, Taryn, lindsay.

Hope I got everyone. You guys rock!!!!!!

Thanks to to the girls at MCBC.

Ok, I'll leave before I cry…

**PEACE, LOVE, FRUIT AND JESSE!!!**

Much love,

Alex. (a k a Clavie a k a AurynFaith a k a Whatnot)

P. S. The song at the beginning it's called Te necesito.


End file.
